Recently, an organic light emitting diode (hereinafter, referred to as OLED) device referred to as an organic electroluminescence device or a light emitting polymer device is spotlighted as a next generation light emitting device that replaces a liquid crystal display (LCD). Since the OLED device is of a spontaneous emission type, the OLED device is little dependent on a viewing angle. Also, since the OLED device does not need a back light or reflection light, the OLED device consumes a small amount of power and can be made thin. Therefore, the OLED device has excellent characteristics as a display panel.
Here, a common OLED device is a current driven device that cannot maintain an emission state when current is not supplied since the OLED device does not have a voltage maintaining property unlike the LCD. Therefore, when the OLED device is driven in an active matrix method, a data voltage in accordance with the gradation of a pixel is recorded in the gate of a driving transistor at a writing time so that the corresponding data voltage is maintained by a capacitor and that the driving transistor continuously flows current in accordance with the corresponding gate voltage to the OLED device.
In the above-described voltage recording method, the data voltage is recorded at the writing time. In this process, when the data voltage is larger than the threshold voltage of the driving transistor, driving current flows to the OLED device. Since wiring line resistance is provided in a power supply line, when the driving current flows, the electric potential of the power supply line changes. However, in the case where one terminal of the capacitor and the source of the driving transistor are connected to the power supply line, when the electric potential of the power supply line changes at the writing time, the voltage maintained in both ends of the capacitor changes so that light cannot be emitted by the OLED device with correct brightness at an emission time.
In order to solve the above-described problem, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic circuit that is capable of correctly setting the conduction state of the driving transistor and the brightness of the electro-optical device when a data signal such as the data voltage is recorded, a method of driving the same, an electronic device, a light emitting device, and an electronic apparatus.